In Sickness till Death Do Us
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Max visits his mother one last time.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki. The lyrics belong to ReVamp's 'In Sickenss till Death Do Us'

**Title**

In Sickness till Death Do Us

**Summary**

Max visits his mother one last time.

**.**

I never expected it would end like this. People die everyday of a variety of reasons, but when someone close to you dies, the realization you will never see this person again sinks in. It's kinda hard to imagine a life without that special person. The person you could always count and rely on. The person who would always be by your side no matter how tough became. The person who knew me better than I knew myself.

Cancer. Most assume cancer just happens to old people, but they couldn't be farther away from the truth. It had happened unexpectedly; things were fine, but suddenly a lump grew. After many tests, results showed mum had a cancerous tumour. The cancer spread to her lymph nodes and eventually those cells travelled through the bloodstream and into the vital organs like the heart and lungs. Mum knew there was nothing they could do; she had simply resigned herself to the cancer.

Through blurry eyes, I cast my eyes down on my mother. Seeing her suffer was painful and I wasn't sure how much more I could take, but I knew I couldn't leave her alone to die. Someone had to be there for her. She was a very important part in my life and I know she'll always be in my memories. I remember that night my mother, my father and I snuck into Mr. Hiwatari's pasture and tipped over three of his prize dairy cows. I've never laughed so hard in my life when one of the calves butted Kai and knocked him over. I smiled softly. It was definitely a memory I would not forget.

I placed my hand on hers and looked at her. "I love you mum," I whispered gently, holding her hand tightly. I know she could barely speak, but at least she could hear. Apparently, hearing is the last thing you do before you die.

Mum's eyes opened and blue eyes stared back at me. I could feel her hand squeeze mine. "I love you Max," she whispered faintly, tears beginning to fall. She took a deep breath in, as if finding it hard to speak. "Take care of your father for me," she added weakly.

I nodded, trying desperately to hold back tears. "I will mum," I replied.

"How much longer?" she asked softly.

She wanted to know how much time she had left. I wasn't certain, but the nurses said she'd be gone within twenty-four hours. "Within twenty-four hours," I replied truthfully. Keeping the truth from her wasn't going to do anyone any favours. Her eyes closed. She had fallen asleep again. "The rest of the All-Stars and dad are on their way now," I said. "Please hold on," I added urgently. I knew she could hear me speak, but she couldn't respond. Her system was slowly shutting down.

"Max?" a voice asked from behind, startling me out of my trance. I turned around and noticed the rest of the team and my father standing behind me. Emily was crying and Eddy was busy comforting her. Rick and Steve both looked awkward but sympathetic and Michael remained quiet. My father ran over to his wife's side and grabbed her other hand.

"Judy, I'm here," he said, tears beginning to stream. My mother struggled to open her eyes. "The All Stars are here as well," he added tearfully. "I love you Judy." My mother stirred and tried to find the voice to speak but couldn't. I knew it frustrated her not being able to respond anymore, but my father knew she loved him.

My mother struggled to speak again, and amazingly managed to speak a few words. It was almost inaudible, but I managed to make the words out. "Let me go but keep me alive within your heart and promise me that I'll remain," she said softly, tears running down her cheeks.

Dad clasped her hand around hers tightly and replied. "In my very soul you'll live on. Even when I let go you're still there a piece of myself will die with you, but let go, end your pain," he said. In the corner of my eye I saw Emily wipe away the tears. It was hard to watch.

Her breath became ragged and heavier than before. She was getting closer. "Feel no grief, embrace salvation. My pain is gone while yours goes on but live your life for me too," she said almost as if singing a song. Suddenly her hand released my father's and she closed her eyes. Then... nothing. She stopped breathing. I kept waiting, hoping for her to take in another breath but it didn't come. That was it. It's over. She had found peace.

I walked over to my mother's bedside and grabbed her hand one last time and looked at her face. "I love you mum," I said. "I'll never forget you." She'd always be there in my thoughts. She may be gone now, but she lives in my memories. I looked at dad. He was a wreck and understandably so, but he knew we couldn't just hang around anymore. Without saying a word, he picked himself up and walked out of the room. Before the rest of the All Stars and I left, I grabbed my mother's journal and carried it outside.

Once inside, I opened the journal and read the last few entries. A particular entry caught my attention.

_My mouth won't speak anymore___

_Feel, that's all that I do___

_Hear, all I have left___

_I pray, if it helps, in my silence; end my pain please_

_My heart won't love anymore___

_It beats the time away___

_Stop, that's all that I ask___

_Free my tortured body___

_Slip gracefully into my death, my salvation_

_Goodbye, I'm free now!_

_Don't grieve! I'm gone, let me go!_

_My death meant my peace___

_When all goodbyes are said___

_Farewell! This ends here!___

_Don't mourn. I'm free, let it go!___

_I found peace in my death_

I finished reading the entry and shut the journal, unable to continue. I looked up at the sky and asked myself is it God or the world? Is there someone to blame? Is it fate or bad luck who failed her? Obviously I didn't get a reply but it was something to think about.

.

Not the best one shot I know, it lacked feeling I think. Probably the crappiest thing I've ever written. Emotional writing isn't up my alley, but I thought I'd have a crack at it in memory of my uncle who passed away on the 23rd of May this year.


End file.
